The Mysterious Rider (Ryuki)
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. This episode reveals the truth that Masashi Sudo was Kamen Rider Scissors. It's also final appearance of Kamen Rider Scissors, as well as the debut of Kamen Rider Zolda. Synopsis As Ren tries to close in on the antique store murderer, Shinji unknowingly gives Kamen Rider Scissors the fuel for gaining an edge in the Rider Fight. Plot Scissors continues to beat Ryuki despite the latter's protests. Eventually, Ryuki forces Scissors back with his Strike Vent, at which point Scissors disappears due to reaching the time limit. Meanwhile, Ren notices Shinji's business card and Scissors notes in the antique shop, discovering that Shinji was responsible for Scissors finding out his civilian identity and that Yui is Scissors's next target. He races to the café just as Scissors leaves to the café as well. Spotting the crowd and police at the antique shop, Shinji hears of Kaga's death. At the same time, Reiko learns from two detectives that her incident at the shop was not reported. Detective Sudo arrives at the café, claiming that Shiro Kanzaki's license was found in an abandoned car and asking Yui to come with him to confirm it. Seconds after Yui steps into his car, Sudo knocks her out with chloroform, with the camera revealing to the audience that Sudo is Kamen Rider Scissors. Ren arrives at the café shortly after, realizing that he was too late. He soon finds Yui and Sudo, chasing after the two until he is able to corner Sudo. Ren prepares to fight, but Sudo retreats when Shinji arrives, wisely not taking on two riders at once. Ren explains what happened to the confused Shinji, berating him for giving Sudo his and Yui's information before taking Yui home. Reiko calls Sudo back to the hospital, having deduced he is Kaga's murderer and the man who attacked her in the store. The two detectives from before confronting Sudo, pursuing and cornering him when he bolts, but are dragged into the Mirror World and eaten by Volcancer. The rider's relief is brief, as Shinji arrives seconds later. Back at the café, Ren confirms to Yui that Sudo was lying about her brother and that he is Scissors, but denies his plans to fight the other rider. Meanwhile, Sudo explains the truth to Shinji: Kaga was his partner in illegal activities until Kaga demanded more of the profits, at which point Sudo killed him and hid him in the wall. It was at this point that Shiro Kanzaki appeared with the offer of becoming a Kamen Rider, which he gladly accepted. As Scissors, he fed his victims to Volcancer as to make it stronger for the Rider War, and plans to kill off everybody who knows about his involvement in Kaga's death, including Shinji and Reiko. Disgusted, Shinji is now willing to fight his fellow Rider before being interrupted by Ren, who takes his place to fight Sudo. The two transform into Scissors and Knight and head into the Mirror World for an intense and equally matched battle that ends with the two using their Final Vents on the other. Knight crumbles to the ground, but Scissors's victory is ended when his deck suddenly shatters. With the contract broken, Volcancer turns on its master, pinning Sudo to its chest and devouring him, making Scissors the first casualty of the Rider War. The weakened Knight is overwhelmed by the now-rampant Volcancer, but Shinji arrives as Ryuki, destroying the monster. When Shinji orders Dragreder not to consume Volcancer's energy due to it having just consumed Sudo, Darkwing takes it instead. Ren warns Shinji that Ryuki is just another one of the 11 Riders still in Ren's way. Arriving back at the café, Ren requests that Shinji not mention Scissors's fate to Yui. The three decide to share dinner after the long day. In another part of the city, a Mirror Monster meets its fate fighting the fourth Rider: Kamen Rider Zolda. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Police: , * : *Man: * : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Strike Vent, Guard Vent, Sword Vent, Final Vent **Knight: ***Nasty Vent, Sword Vent, Final Vent **Scissors: ***Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Claw, Drag Shield, Drag Saber, Dragon Rider Kick **Knight: ***Nasty Vent, Wing Lancer, Hishouzan **Scissors: ***Shell Defense, Scissors Pincer, Scissors Attack *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Final Vent (Zolda) Errors to be added Notes *This episode shares its name with episode 2 of Kamen Rider Blade. *Final appearance of Masashi Sudo. **With Masashi's death, this makes Scissors the Rider with the shortest appearances in the show, at least at the time, lasting for only 2 episodes. Later seasons would have characters who were only briefly Riders, or Riders who were used briefly by one or more people. **Also, this is the only time Scissors uses his Final Vent card, and the attack was partly interrupted, a fact later spoofed. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 4, Scroll 4: Tunnel and Siblings. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 1 features episodes 1-17.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References See Also Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Episodes Category:Rider Death Episode